barely_functional_somethingsimplefandomcom-20200216-history
Margo Horan
"I love you. And I don't want to try and find someone else, because there is no one else. We're meant to be together. You knew it when we were 5, and I know it now. I don't want to waste the rest of my life, going from guy to guy, just trying to find someone who is as perfect for me as you are. If you truly think we shouldn't be together, then fine. But I will not find someone else. I'd rather die alone, then die with anyone who isn't you." ''-Margo to Niall '''Margo Jane Horan' (nee. Payne) is one of the main female protagonists of the Barely Functional series. Though the latest installment has revolved around her daughter, the first three stories of the series actually followed her life. Most often, we see the story from her point of view. Margo is the wife of Niall Horan, and mother to their four children; Leila, Carlee, James, and Sofia. However, before her marriage, Margo had a daughter with her high school boyfriend, Louis. Their daughter's name is Effy. Margo is also the younger sister of Liam Payne, and sister-in-law to his wife, Emma. She is also an aunt to their daughter, Delilah. Personality Like her daughter, Margo has been described as charming. With that, she's also been described as kind, warm-hearted, genuine, and many other positive traits. Though, she does seem to have changed a bit since she was younger. In high school, she was known as a "good girl", as she had good grades, followed the rules, and showed kindness to others. In recent years, however, she has been far less ambitious, and more focused on her family. She appears to be a caring mother and doesn't seem at all strict. As a mother, Margo is known to be the most caring of the three parents. Family Life Margo definitely has a rather large family. She has four children with her husband, Niall, and one child with her ex boyfriend, Louis. Though her and Louis are not married, they do seem to be close friends, and it is conspicuous that they consider themselves family. Aside from that, Margo also has an older brother named Liam. It is unclear as to whether or not they have any other siblings. Through Liam, Margo has a sister-in-law named Emma, though it isn't known as to whether they are close or not. She also has a niece named Delilah. Margo is a great mother, being very caring and protective. She often tries to support her daughter in almost anything, though she does try to steer her in the right direction as well. She does seem to have issues with raising her daughter, Effy, as well considering that she is a teenager. Margo first got pregnant with Effy when she was still in high school and even had to miss her prom due to maternal duties. Despite this, she has never treated Effy like she was a punishment and loves her just as well. Social Life Margo's best friends are Zayn Malik and Darcy Styles, though she is seemingly closer with Zayn throughout most of her life. It is important to note, however, that Zayn is having an affair with Margo's daughter unbeknownst to her. In recent years, it is also rather obvious that Margo has grown much closer with Darcy. Margo is married to Niall Horan, though she shares a child with her ex boyfriend, Louis. There was a lot of drama that surrounded her and Louis's relationship, however, it seems that they are very close friends now. She is unaware, though, that Louis is still in love with her. Margo is considered a very social person, often having parties or dinners with her friends. Physical Appearance Margo is a British female. She has medium brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. She stands at 5'5, making her the same height as her eldest daughter, Effy. Throughout The Series FIRST BOOK = THE BAD BOY EFFECT First Day Of School At the start of the series, it is clear that Margo is the leading lady of the story. The story begins on the first day of Margo's senior year. Her and her family had just returned from a trip to the United States. She seems to be annoyed with having to go to school, though she is very excited to see her friends. She was most recognizably excited to see her best friends, Darcy and Zayn. Things are, however, awkward between her and her ex boyfriend, Niall. They had just broken up right before the summer, and so that was their first interaction since. During this, Harry also flirts with Margo, but is turned down. The Start of Her Relationship With Louis It is on this day, that Louis starts to notice how attractive Margo really is. Before this, Margo was in a committed relationship with Niall, and so Louis never thought to see her in a romantic sense. Zayn picks up on the little crush forming, and encourages Louis to 'go for it'. The group later finds themselves at a party. They decide to play truth or dare, after most of them are drunk. The only sober one being Louis, he finds their intoxication so clearly amusing. During the game, Margo is dared to kiss Louis due to her kissing everyone else in the group already, apart from her brother. Louis drives a few of them home, including Margo, due to him being the only sober one of the bunch. On the car ride, Margo and Louis have a deep conversation about her and Niall's break up. She admits that they broke up because they had sex before they were ready. Louis feels sorrow for his friend who lost a girl he had thought to be so amazing. The next day at school, Margo keeps her word, and walks straight to Louis. She plants a kiss on Louis' lips, and all their friends watch, shocked. She reminds them of the dare, making them understand the seemingly random act of PDA. Liam, however, is disgusted by the sight of his sister kissing his friend. Darcy gets a bit excited over it, and questions Margo on how good the kiss was. Though Margo seems completely uninterested in the conversation, she admits that she always found Louis attractive. Darcy states that they would make a cute couple, causing Margo to start looking at Louis in a new light. After about a month, Louis is convinced to have a sleepover at his house while his parents are away. Though it is clearly a ploy to get Margo into his house. Margo reluctantly agrees to go, though she'd rather be at home, studying. Asking Louis Out Niall tries asking Margo to homecoming, though she catches on before he lets the words out. She accidentally lets slip that she's going with Louis, forcing her to have to ask him out. Initially, Louis thinks she is asking him out, though she makes her intentions very clear. He decides to be a good friend nonetheless, and accepts her offer. They later go to Louis's home to spend the night, and Margo has decided to share a room with Zayn. They also discuss college, and Margo lets them know that she fully intends to attend Columbia University in order to be a writer someday. Later that night, Margo admits that she's developed feeling for Louis to Zayn. Niall overhears her, spying for Louis, and reports back. Instead of admitting what he heard though, he lies, telling Louis that Margo isn't interested in him at all. Though Louis seems to be put down by the news, he accepts it. The next morning, Margo wakes up to her and Zayn cuddling. They have a conversation before getting out of bed, and he confesses to her that he thinks she has stronger feeling for Louis than she's letting on. Margo admits to herself that she is still in love with Niall, though she wonders if Louis is the thing that's holding her back from him. Homecoming Homecoming soon arrived, and Margo wore a blue dress. Margo and Louis carpool with Darcy and Harry. They take pictures in the car, and Louis kisses Margo's cheek in one. She asks Darcy to send her them, and Louis is happy to overhear it. Margo had yet another run in with Niall once they got to the dance, though he complimented her. Zayn told her that she looked gorgeous, causing Louis to grow jealous of their close relationship. Margo soon noticed this, and decided to ask him if he wanted to leave. They happily left to his house, holding hands. Once they arrived at his house, they decided to enjoy the night by drinking. After many drinks, and many games, they finally confessed their feelings to each other through Never Have I Ever. After realizing their mutual infatuation, they end up having sex for the first time. The next morning, a very drunk Margo returns home, and tells Zayn and Harry about what her and Louis did the night before. Zayn helps her to bed. Once she wakes up, she finds Louis, with the rest of her friends in her living room. She decides to go for a walk through the park, though Louis meets her there. They end up slow dancing to Your Song by Elton John with her earphones in their ears. Spending More Time Together After a week of spending much time together, Darcy questions their relationship. Margo tells everyone that they are just friends, though Darcy confesses she doesn't believe that. This angers Margo, causing her to leave the table. She decides to head to class, where Niall ends up sitting next to her. He asks about their relationship one last time, and she assures him that her and Louis are just friends. Her brother, Liam, soon starts to notice that there is something going on between her and Louis. He isn't happy with the relationship at all, admitting that he prefers her with Niall. He believes he's better suited for her due to him being the good guy in the situation. Louis Officially Asks Margo Out About a couple of weeks later, Margo is pulled into a janitor's closet at school by Louis. Louis admits that he really likes her, and asks her on a date. She happily accepts, confessing that she likes him a lot as well. She decides to go to her best friend, Darcy's, house. She presumably wants to share the news with her, only Darcy makes it clear that she's upset with her. She feels jealous that Margo is spending so much more time with Louis lately. They get into an argument, and Margo decides to go home. Once she arrives at her home, she finds herself growing nauseous, and ends up throwing up. She decides to sleep it off, though she wakes up the next morning, just as sick as before. She ends up taking the day off from school, hoping that it's just a cold that will go away soon. The Pregnancy After receiving news that someone she knows is pregnant, she starts to wonder if that could be the case for her as well. Concerned, she calls the only person she trusts most in the world, Zayn. He goes to the store for her and picks up a few pregnancy tests, bringing them straight to her after school. They both wait patiently for each test, as every single one of them comes out positive. Zayn tries to comfort Margo in her time of need, though she is mostly concerned about how she's going to tell Louis. She's worried that news like this will ruin their relationship before it's started. They decide to go to Darcy's, and tell her. This, instantly ends their falling out, as Darcy wants to be there for her best friend. A Strain On The Relationship Louis and Margo go on their date later that day. The experience was entirely awkward, and Louis could tell there was something off with her. The entire date, she wouldn't let him touch her. She also tried hard to 'play-it-cool', though she made the entire night awful. She also decided she wasn't ready to tell him about the pregnancy because she was scared of how he would react. The relationship between Margo and Louis gets increasingly awkward, and Louis grows very concerned that he had done something wrong. He decides to question people close to her like Liam, Zayn, and Darcy. Though Liam blames her period, and Darcy and Zayn give vague, similar responses. though, Darcy does help out a bit by recommending that he give Margo some space. As time goes by, Margo finds herself growing more concerned with the situation she's in. More specifically, how she's going to tell Louis. She decides to opt out of hanging out with the group fro a day, telling Liam she's not feeling okay. Once notified of this, Niall decides to bring her some water to help her feel better. This causes Margo to realize how sweet he really is, wanting them to be friends again. Margo and Niall Grow Closer She asks him to stay with her for a bit, and he accepts without argument. He tells her that he's noticed her change of behavior lately, and she opens up to him, admitting the pregnancy. She begins to cry after he's silent for a few minutes, making him feel bad. He comforts her, assuring that everything is going to be okay. A few more weeks pass, and Louis is unsure if him and Margo are still together. Margo grows close with Niall, causing Louis to get jealous. He offers her alcohol, though Niall answers for her, turning him down. Louis gets mad at this, and it leads to a bit of an argument between the three. Margo storms out with Niall, leaving Louis confused. Liam blames her period, yet again, and Louis comments on it, saying that that's the longest period he's ever heard of. This comment leads Liam to realize exactly what's going on. Liam doesn't react so well to the news, confronting her. He initially believes the father is Niall due to them being so close recently, though Margo has to confess it's Louis. Liam was ready to beat Louis up, only Margo pleaded, telling him he doesn't know. The Falling Out With Niall Niall brings Margo food, and she admits to herself that she is grateful to have him because he's been taking such good care of her. They even discuss baby names, and he suggests Carly, though Margo says it's too American. He then suggests Effy, to which Margo actually likes. In the midst of this conversation, Niall brings up Louis. Margo tells him that she still likes him a lot, and though it isn't specifically stated, Niall clearly gets jealous. This leads to an argument, to which Niall ends up going home after. The Almost-Break up Louis decided to confront Margo about what's been going on with her. She tells him about her and Niall's fight, and Louis feels a bit conflicted, not knowing if he should worry or not. Margo attempts to tell Louis, knowing that he deserves to know, but can't make the words out. Instead, she decides to break up with him. Louis tries reasoning with her, and confesses that he loves her. He gives her a long speech about how much he loves her, and tells her that they'll fix whatever problems they have. Overwhelmed with emotions, Margo begins to have hope for their relationship yet, and takes him back after moments of their break up. Margo and Niall Make Up During school, Margo is pulled into a classroom by Niall. She smiles, having missed him. He apologizes about their fight, and she hugs him in response. She apologizes as well, thus ending their falling out. Though they do end up getting scolded by a teacher for being in a classroom unattended. Moments later, she notices her best friend acting weird. She figures out that Darcy had sex with someone, though it isn't clear who. She finds out later on, however, that it was her own brother, Liam. Darcy and Liam have a very loud argument in the hallway about it, and Margo comforts her best friend. Telling Her Parents Once Margo gets home from school, she decides to avoid Liam after the whole situation. Rushing to her room, she's sopped by her parents. They make it clear that they are upset with her, and she worries they know about the pregnancy. They let her know that her grades are dropping, and she is even surprised by the news. After much interrogation, she blurts out her pregnancy. Her parents go silent, and she rushes to her room, crying. Much to her surprise, she wakes up the next morning to a big breakfast. Her parents make it quite clear that they will support their daughter. Though it's clear that they came to this decision after a conversation with Liam. Surprise Date Louis shows up that morning, and asks Margo on a date. She reluctantly goes, and they end up going to a lake. As they are swimming, and having fun, she's reminded of the pregnancy. This causes her to feel a bit upset. Louis notices, and asks if she's okay, though she says she is. After the date, Margo returns home wet. She has a conversation with her brother, and soon understands his side of the story. She decides to forgive him for what he did to Darcy, believing that Darcy is still in love with Harry anyways. Soon after that, Margo begins to think about if she told Louis. She gets this happy idea that him and her would be a family with their unborn baby. It makes her happy to think about Louis being a good father. She confesses to Darcy that she loves Louis. Telling Louis Margo planned to tell Louis at school the next day, though he never showed up. Instead, after school, she showed up at his house. She mumbled the words first, though he didn't hear her. She was forced to say it louder, and finally told him she's pregnant. He went silent, and turned away from her. He questions if the baby is his, and after Margo confirms that, he tells her he can't be a father. They get into a heated argument, after he suggests abortion. She ends up storming off. Once she gets home, she is greeted by the news that Louis has disappeared. |-|SECOND BOOK = MESSY Aftermath |-|THIRD BOOK = NOT YOURS |-|FOURTH BOOK = BARELY FUNCTIONAL Gallery Lily-collinss-6-step-plan-for-learning-to-love-your-body-2165704.640x0c.jpg E010ed534075977.jpg 013117-instyle-mar2017-toc-lily-collins-1 0.jpg 013117-InStyle-MAR2017-SINA-lily-collins-2.jpg Pic8.jpg Tumblr o60o2g70KV1tumicto5 250.png Tumblr owwq0bn0eU1trnunpo1 250.png Tumblr ojmnxdhaee1w1bdzxo1 500.png PANews P-96508f4f-88ee-430b-ab70-abdc9a1fc892 I1.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg X720-O8K.jpg Superthumb.png Large (2).jpg Large (1).jpg B144bbef-22e9-4017-af18-9fd0656aa6ae.jpg R0 1 1200 676 w1200 h678 fmax.jpg love-rosie-movie-720x524.png tumblr_nwopxotU981tjzxwko1_250.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters